pokecombatcollegefandomcom-20200214-history
Lynda Eldora
Name: Lynda Ave Eldora Species/Form: Mawile Type: Steel/Fairy Ability: Sheer Force (Affected moves are marked with *) Hold Item: Flame Plate Gender: Female Age: 25 Physical description: 5’6”, 152 lbs. Built lean. Her hands and her upper arms, as well as her legs and feet, are a dark charbonneux, while the rest of her body is canari, including the spot on her maw. She has intense red (rouge) eyes, which appear more of a crevette in light. As a Mawile, she has twin ponytails, although her left ponytail has been burned to be a few inches shorter than the right. From the bottom up, she wears Japanese-styled geta that fit her two-toed black feet, a black pants-skirt with a flame design over her leggings, of which she only wears the right side over her shoulder, and a black half-shirt worn underneath. Lynda’s affinity for fire is also expressed over her body: her right hand is charred and emits embers when she is angered (and thus, a higher temperature), the blackness on both of her hands ends in the pattern of a flame flicker, and the spot on her maw resembles a flame. She usually wears a red wristguard in the shape of a flame on her right hand, which looks like a small shield over her hand. On the bottom of her maw is a small handle, which she uses for holding and controlling her maw with her left hand. In addition to the boosted strength granted to her by the Flame Plate, Lynda is cursed - a proverbial sacrifice for her lust of power. Her right hand, the one she holds her knuckler with, as well as a large portion of her torso, a scar mainly on the right side of her body and wraps around to the left side, are affected by this curse. Lynda herself claims that as she grows in power, the affected area spreads. The curse, as the Mawile surmises, causes her skin to dry up and become black, as if the skin cells have died, but can be heated up to expose a lava-like surface that, while it does not drip or spread while active, is as hot to the touch as the real deal. Hardened, the cursed areas of Lynda's body are more resilient to physical stress and deflect attacks, but heated, the liquid-like structure will absorb attacks instead, and coupled with the intense heat output, can prove to be a costly mistake to attackers. Lynda's hand retains most of these properties as well, but extensive heating and re-cooling has caused the layers of hardened lava to build up, making it uncomfortable to move around without proper stretching. As she does this mainly in private, it goes relatively unnoticed to those around her, as even her pants-skirt and her undershirt hide the scars on her torso. Personality: Lynda is a very expressive, active girl that takes pride in her abilities to use fire. Quick to get to the point, her tendency to skip the meat of sentences often has her asking the questions more than discussing the why’s or how’s of things, often to her irritation when things are not evident or what she deems as important details are left out. This is partly due to her partner Caria, with whom she speaks telepathically to; she thinks of what to say, but she only really needs to speak when she needs attention brought to something. Around others, Lynda instead tries to pry on every single detail that crosses her mind on the subject. Though, she does have a short temper when it comes to getting frustrated or any sort of roadblock, as she believes that any problem can be solved by whacking it with her fists. When she does fly into a rage, she lets her fists and battling skills do the talking rather than her mouth. In her free time, Lynda enjoys sculpting, has quite a fiery serve in badminton, and has a rowdy singing voice (that she wishes she didn’t have, although she participates in karaoke night now and then). History: Lynda was born and raised in a mountain dojo for most of her early life. She was sheltered from the outside world – or at least, was prevented from leaving. Her only ties were the tourists that would visit and the new trainees that would join and share stories from their lives before joining. The Mawile showed interest in all of their stories, even at a young age. Despite being locked in the dojo at the will of the master, who constantly goaded her into training and fighting, she did manage to find a small escape route one day while doing one of her chores (sweeping the entire dojo). Although it was by accident, she followed the route to a cave in the mountainside, not visible from inside the dojo or the path leading up to it. This cave ran deep inside the mountain the dojo was situated on, eventually leading to a small room with a small pool of lava in the corner, lighting up the inside of the cave. At this point in time, Lynda was very cautious of what the substance might be, and just getting warm by getting near it told her instincts to back away. She did think the spot to be secluded enough to meditate solitarily, without being bothered by any of the other students or her master. Several years passed. Being in the dojo, Lynda was the designated ‘keeper’ of the dojo’s grounds (being the only person that stayed for more than a year), as well as a budding trainee, which she did moderately well at. She was not without flaws in her fighting form, though, and he found and exploited all vulnerabilities in her fighting style when sparring, subtly upsetting the Mawile each time she made a mistake. With this, Lynda began to doubt herself and her place at the dojo. She knew that she was not the best fighter, and that in her heart she knew she was an explorer: the discovery of the lava cave was something she kept revisiting in her thoughts, and she took to exploring every inch of the cave as if she found it anew each time she went out to visit, but never got near the lava itself. Nevertheless, Lynda was determined to do her best training in the dojo in hopes of being released to see the world beyond. She would get that chance. One day, a week after the dojo’s seasonal tournament – of which she placed fifth – Lynda found herself sitting and staring at the lava inside of the cave. She noticed she was slowly getting in the habit of staring into the pool of hot liquid, but was not sure why she was settling down and not meditating or doing chores at the dojo. Perhaps, she thought, by conquering her weakness of fire by interacting with the lava, she would be able to fight with better defense against the typing and impress her master enough to let her out of the dojo. It was at that point that she noticed a small glimmer in the middle of the pool. Lynda peered closer, and through the steam and the orange coloration of the liquid, she faintly saw what appears to be a rock of some sort. Mustering up all of her courage and held her breath, she extended her right arm forward… It took nearly a second. She was accurate in her perception: it was indeed a rock – a gemstone, rather – that was hidden at the bottom of the lava pool. Her hand was also accurate in grabbing it and pulling it out, as it was not lodged. Yet the thought of the gemstone was pushed to the back of the Mawile’s mind, as her hand was seriously burned from the lava. Yet…her skin did not give way to the intense heat, partly due to her Steel-typing providing the defense. She quickly tucked the gemstone in her sleeve before racing out and confronting her master about her hand, the cave, and the lava. She realized that if she were to get any help to heal her hand, she would have to tell the truth about it. He was quite furious. Lynda had not seen him explode with as much rage as he did that day. For not only technically travelling outside of the dojo, but for recklessly endangering herself and potentially ruining her fighting career if her hand did not heal. He threw every demeaning thing he could think of in his rage at Lynda, and she took it in. Every word, every syllable that rang through her ears made her body temperature rise. She began sweating first, followed by her maw puffing out smoke…and finally, her charred and burned hand began to glow and emit cinders. When she thought she couldn’t take hearing another word, when her patience hit her limit, she growled. Roared. She let him have it. All of her frustration, her hatred, all mustered in a single flame-covered fist. She was still weak. Her punch didn’t even knock him unconscious. But it was at that instant that he saw the fire in her eyes, and saw her for her true self – one that reacts to emotions far too harshly than can be controlled. He calmed immediately, digressing and coming to terms with her. Lynda was more surprised that he did not react harshly back, goading him on as he merely chuckled and explained Lynda’s situation. He paid full attention to Lynda’s charred hand: while it was nearly impossible to heal it fully with the dojo’s own limited medicine, he used it as a metaphor for Lynda’s own will to be free, that she would do anything it takes to persevere and get what she wanted. That she would ‘walk on hot coals’ and run through a wall of flames if it meant that a better life was waiting for her on the outside. As they were talking, it occurred to Lynda that her arm was not hurting any longer. The initial flames had died down as her rage subsided, and what remained on her hand were small lava-like veins, coursing across it like an animated tattoo. On closer inspection, the streams seemed to be hardening and changing to a dark color, close to the color of her hands. Lynda flexed her hand – the hardened lava was flexible, giving her full range of motion, and there was nigh any bulging or ‘pits’ where the streams were. It was hard for her to tell where the streams were without squinting and noticing the very slight color difference. Although she was momentarily distracted by her hand, she listened closely to her master. What she could gather from the full-hearted lecture was that she had harnessed the power of fire from birth – yet was susceptible to its influences, such as her anger. All of the time she spent in the dojo was training her mind into repressing that anger to prevent her from doing anything dangerous to her health, and unleash her untamed fire powers on anyone who would stand in her anger-ridden path, destroying her mentality and herself in the process. Her hand was a casualty – a small price to pay considering the many alternatives that would have played out had he not taken her in. Thinking it to be rude to not explain her actions and the reasoning behind them, she mentioned why she stuck her hand in the pool of lava – to get the Fire Gem that was inside it. Surprised that she would even find such an elusive object tucked away in such close proximity to the dojo, the master complimented her discovery. Then it clicked in his mind: if she was able to find a Fire Gem, and if she was nearly capable of acting on her own accord now that she has been trained…then it would make sense that Lynda would need a partner to go travelling. Someone to keep her in check, to make sure her anger does not spike again. Yet there was nobody available that would be willing to go, and the master could not leave his dojo. Both Lynda and her master took to the dojo’s library, seldom-visited and small in size. He explained that the Mawile would be allowed to leave on one condition: that her journey would bring her to someone that could keep her anger down, although she questioned how that could be. The answer came in the form of a plea to the gods: a tome tucked away on the dark shelves made mention of the elusive Plates. Each corresponded to a specific element, and they were hidden in the farthest reaches of the world. Yet the book the two held made mention of a small ‘wish’ that would be granted to those that held the Plate high with that Plate’s element’s Gem in tow. With such a small lead to go on, and Lynda eager to discover if this piece of information was true, she was tasked with finding the Plate that corresponded to her element, the Fire Plate. Her master commented that the best place to find it would have to be a place where the environment is heavily influenced by the element – a volcano. Now knowing where to look, pushing the high possibility of this venture turning up with nothing to the back of her mind, Lynda set off with a handful of supplies with a tearful farewell to her master and a new life of adventure ahead of her. Grade level: '''Senior (Mature-Age Student) '''Team: Platebearers Other members: Caria Role/Purpose on team: Leader, Tactician, Brute Force Moves: Starter #*Fire Fang – With a high tolerance of flames, Lynda can coat her maw’s teeth with flames and crunch them on an opponent. When she is either about to unleash this move or cooling off from this move, steam escapes from her maw from the heated temperatures within. Cannot cause a burn, but it can definitely leave marks - or worse. #Incinerate – A concentrated burst of flame jets from Lynda’s maw. It’s quick enough to catch those unprepared for it off-guard. The force from unleashing it is also enough to propel Lynda in the air if it is aimed at the ground. #Strength – With fists tougher than hardened lava, Lynda delivers a mean left and right hook for normal punches. Her knuckler lights her fist aflame during this move, enhancing its power. #*Rock Smash – A single rock-shattering punch straight down the middle. Usually dealt with the non-knuckler hand to surprise foes. The added force from this move can knock foes back further than a Strength, but it is a bit weaker and can't break through defenses as easily. Freshmon Semester 1 #*Crunch – The brute strength Lynda’s maw has can crush many things under pressure, given that she’s able to position her maw in order to do so. Her maw's slightly-curved teeth aren't as good for poking through defenses, but don't underestimate the strength of the maw itself! #Psych Up – With a search for power comes the recognition that not all fights are fair. This move puts Lynda on the same playing field as her opponent – for better or for worse. It also has the ability to copy any additional physical representations of stat changes, where Lynda would gain a copy of any additional armor or weaponry as phantom flames that float in their place. Freshmon Semester 2 #Sunny Day – A mighty roar from the maw de-pressurizes the air above Lynda, causing even the thickest clouds to part and for the sun to shine its rays down. #*Flamethrower – After some build-up time, Lynda unleashes a thick stream of white-hot flames from her maw. This is a move that she cannot do twice in the row due to the constant, intense heat that would otherwise scorch her maw. Despite this, the move can't cause a burn to her foes, though the intensity of the move is on-par with a Fire-type using the move in the same fashion. Sophomore Semester 1 #Power-Up Punch – A delayed uppercut-like punch invigorates Lynda’s muscles for a brief moment, giving her a power boost. This boost is usually enough for one physical attack before wearing off, but the more it is used throughout the battle, as well as being used consecutively, lengthens the boost’s time. #Solar Beam – Taking in the sun’s energy, Lynda lets loose what seems to be a ray of pure light energy. With her maw almost always producing flames, the beam can also feed off of the flames, both strengthening the attack and allowing it to be used in less-than-ideal conditions for solar energy gathering. Sophomore Semester 2 #Endure – Lynda holds out her maw in front of her to block attacks. Though she and it both share the same strength, she can still stand if the maw takes a heavy beating. If the maw takes too much damage, however, she may not be able to use her beam attacks and would effectively reduce her range of viable attacks. She can, however, coat her maw with flames to ward off attacks. #*Iron Head – Given that she’s able to effectively use Endure, Lynda will often follow up by rushing towards her foe with the maw still held in front, whipping it at her opponent when she closes in. As soon as she starts rushing, the maw hardens shut, trapping any flames inside it and making it near-impenetrable until after the attack. The flames are usually enough to provide for a surprise Incinerate. Hitting foes is usually enough to knock them back a fair distance, and is great for punishing those that try to defend it combined with follow-up moves. Junior Semester 1 #*Flash Cannon – What Lynda makes up for with a lack of steel in her appearance is a plethora of steel-hard strength. She taps into this strength to unleash a ball of concentrated energy out of her maw. That is, if she is able to build up power for the move – if she is interrupted, her maw merely flashes as the energy is pre-emptively released, although it is still enough to momentarily blind foes. It cannot strip away at the defenses of its opponents, but the fully-powered up ball's explosion causes wicked damage at its center. #Stone Edge – Ducking close to the ground and harnessing enough energy to bring up rocks through the ground, this devastating uppercut is usually enough to send her and her opponent in the air – enough to where a Rock Smash could send them flying, or for her maw to attack and push them away or fling them to the ground in its clutches. Junior Semester 2 #*Focus Blast – Pulling from her expertise and skills as a fighter, this ball of pure punching power is shot from her maw at high speeds with the force of a Mach Punch. Despite the force, it has little recoil on Lynda, which gives her a perfect opportunity to close distance if her opponent decides to brace for the attack. The bullet-like attack can be knocked away easily, but it can cause an unprepared foe to be knocked a fair distance away if it hits. #False Swipe – When Lynda can’t get enough out of beating an opponent senseless, she’ll keep them standing as long as possible to brunt her attacks. Even though this is the only move that allows her to do just that, the sound it makes is music to her ears…and torture for her foe. Senior Semester 1 #*Ice Beam – Careful training with Caria allows Lynda to harness the power of ice, if not for a brief moment. By channeling all of her fire energy to her fist for a brief moment – as any longer would risk catching even her fire-retardant outfit on fire – she is able to fire a concentrated beam of coldness at her foe. It cannot freeze foes, but it can freeze just about anything else - the ground, projectiles, walls, ceilings... #Sucker Punch – Lynda taps into her sadistic side to predict an attack, and launches a leaping punch to counter. If she is merely close up, the punch will come out lightning fast. But, if she predicted wrong, Lynda’s body will tense up for a moment in shock, leaving her open for attack. This move is one of her favorite gap-closers in a fight, especially combined with Incinerate. Senior Semester 2 # *Earth Power - By expelling a lava-like energy into the ground with her maw, or with enough impact from a fall, Lynda creates several pillars of magma and rock around her. These can be aimed to specific areas if desired, and the more pillars there are, the weaker they will be. Usually around five to seven pillars are created. # Giga Impact - A full-body tackle with some serious speed! Usually she could deliver this attack by falling out of the sky like a meteor, but it can also be accomplished by merely rocketing forward, usually by help of her Incinerate or a teammate. The power she exerts going into the move is so great that she's incapable of movement for a few moments afterwards, though her foe may have to dodge the Earth Power pillars she usually generates if she hits the ground instead of a wall, if they want to take advantage of her downtime. Strategy: Lynda is a devastating fighter in close-quarters combat with her furious punches and from a distance with the moves she can execute with her maw. Generally, Lynda will try and close the gap between her and her foe with Incinerate, and follow it up with a series of punches that will thrust her opponent away, and repeat as many times as necessary. A favorite combo of hers is Strength – Stone Edge – Rock Smash, which guarantees that her then-airborne opponent will be flung away by the force. When on the ground, she can also perform a Sucker Punch followed by any attack using her maw; if she’s able to hit the punch, she has the element of surprise, as the speed of the punch will put her right next to her opponents, and with little time to react to just about any attack, especially if they recoil from the move. On her last legs in battle, she’ll Endure as much as she can and attempt to finish off her opponents with Fire Punches, fighting so long as she has the strength to stand up. Strengths: With the Flame Plate, Lynda’s Fire-type moves are quite strong, as she’s won lesser battles by using nothing but Fire-type moves – not counting, of course, the chance of burning most of the moves she know have. She’s quick to catch onto ideas and trains of thought in conversation, especially with physical clues that she knows about. Lynda’s aptitude as a tutor isn’t to be underestimated; she ensures her student will always have something to study, no matter how little the subject matter might be. Weaknesses: As she relies on strategies that have worked over the years, Lynda is not used to trying out new ways of fighting, and often stumbles or hesitates to think about how a possible strategy might work; the split second will often leave her open to attack. With a short temper, Lynda has no problem going straight to insults if she’s egged on enough, and often barely restrains herself from getting into physical violence. As the Mawile is just now getting into tutoring, she merely lacks experience – both with her topics and how to treat each session. Interesting Flavor and Fluff Section Musical Theme(s): Outside of battle – MADLAX – FLAME Vs. – Elsword – Fire Inferno YOU. WILL. BURN! '''– Hyrule Warriors - Eclipse of the World GT '''Inspirations for this character’s creation: Similar to Caria, as the name and elemental affinity was first picked out long ago, and then fleshed out to be what it is now. I wanted her to be the 'leader' of the two, and tried to instill leadership/adventurous qualities in her to match, which goes quite well with her fire element. But at the same time, I wanted her attitude to reflect on the journey she's already gone through, as someone who has experienced the roughness of life in the wild and survived and traveled far enough to tell the tale. With a slight rip in her sanity, of course... Personal goals as a player of this character: Lynda has anger problems and thinks the best solution to any problem is a burning fist, but otherwise, she has a level yet lonely mind. She just can’t stop to smell all the roses on her path, but as long as she’s gaining power, she has no objections. Her presence is to be met with glares from those that don’t know her brashness and a nod of understanding from those that do. Visual aids: ] ]